Old Hatreds
by EvOzXx
Summary: -Oneshot- With the upcoming Tag Tournament, Yoshimitsu needs a partner that can match his immense strength. Who will he choose? Will they say yes? Please Read and Review :


"HEY, YOU! GET BACK HERE!" The security guards shouted. They were all huffed, and could run no further. Few of them rested there gloved hands on the knees of their tight leather pants. The others fired shots at the thug as she dashed away.

Kunimitsu could barely retain her laughter as the bullets flew harmlessly past her. She could of easily teleported away from the bank; but that would be no fun. Her legs slowed down to a steady pace as she neared an alleyway. The shoes she wore dragged in the muddy, damp ground. It didn't seem to faze her though, as she plonked down on a large box. An oversized sack dropped from her hands as she swatted some flies away.

She picked up the sack again and pulled a string to reveal its contents. Bundles upon bundles of cash were stashed away in the bag. Kunimitsu sighed as she ran a hand through her long, rosy hair, '_Maybe my grandfather will finally be happy when he sees this,' _she thought. The wind blew, moving some paper around the place.

One piece of paper caught Kunimitsu's eye in particular. Quickly she moved towards it and bent over to pick it up. Once it was in her hand she immediately began to read it. '_The King of Iron Fist: Tag Tournament.' _It stated, _'Tag teams comprised of the best fighters needed to enter the Tournament. Starts: September 10__th__. For details please contact the Mishima Zaibatsu.' _Kunimitsu stared at the flyer blankly for a moment, before scrunching it up and tossing it away. She went back to her seat and rested her head on her hands.

The last time she was in a fighting tournament was the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2. It was many years ago. She entered in hopes of retrieving the Manji clan's sword of good fortune and light. Her plan though, came to a miserable end and the hands of the clan's leader; Yoshimitsu. As she was thinking about it she absent – mindedly touched the sizeable scar on the right side of her face. A shiver ran down her spine; she barely escaped with her life that day. She had risked her life; for what? A stupid sword! She could not comprehend why her grandfather had longed for it so much.

Her trail of thought was interrupted by the sounds of rustling. Instinctively she rose to her feet and grabbed the kunai from her belt. She was not scared, "Show yourself!" She shouted. From the shadows emerged a tall figure. A figure she did not recognize, but did recognize something else; _his sword._

"Yoshimitsu" she spat his name venomously. "Kunimitsu," He said, oddly calmly. The rosy haired girl raised her weapon, "Don't you dare come closer!" She threatened. Although she appeared tough, she was scared on the inside; she didn't want to die here, not now. "Restraint," he stated, firmly, "I'm not here to fight you; I'm here to ask something of you."

She scoffed at this, "You came to ask something of me? Well you've wasted her time." Kunimitsu crossed her arms and turned her head. '_Childish behaviour,'_ Yoshimitsu thought, '_As always.' _"You will listen to me, Kunimitsu!"

Kunimitsu had a short temper; and it showed, "HOW DARE YOU DEAMAND SOMETHING OF ME!" Yoshimitsu came forward and grabbed her but the collar of her purple outfit, and threw her aside; like she was nothing but a feather. She fell to the ground and was left slightly incoherent. She felt her head to make sure her fox mask was still in place.

Yoshimitsu crouched down to her height, "You will listen," he explained, "Although it pains me to say, you have been the most formidable fighter I have witnessed in all my years. This why I need you to come with me to the King of Iron Fist. You will come, you will fight."

Kunimitsu was dumbfounded. Yoshimitsu needed _her _help. She was quite sure he was not lying. From her days in the Manji clan she had learned he was a proud man and would not stoop as low as his opponent. She was about to turn down his offer when an idea crossed her mind. A smirk spread across her face, "I will accept your offer, Yoshimitsu."

She wasn't sure if he was smiling under his mask but assumed he was. "Very good," he said, standing up, "You know when the tournament is, I'll find you." Before another word was spoken Yoshimitsu flew away.

Kunimitsu was still smirking when he left, '_Yes, Yoshimitsu,' _she thought, '_Find me. I'll make my grandfather proud.' _

* * *

**A/N: So I was stuck writing "A Duaghter's Curse," so I decided to write somthing else. I had just watched Tekken Tag's DLC trailer and saw Kuni and Yoshi together. This idea just came to my mind radomly. As always thank you for reading and reviewing. :) All the best  
-Evo :D**


End file.
